Fake Marriage
by Anastrisha
Summary: "If the humanity's strongest soldier and the girl worth a thousand soldiers would marry, what do you think would happen?" A RivaMika Story
1. Plan

**A/N: Since there wasn't any RivaMika Week Prompts and shit. I decided to grant my reader's requests and hence this goes to SuperMegaTitanShifter!**

 **Few Notes:**

 **Mikasa's Age = going 17~**

 **Levi's Age = 27**

 **The Timeline is like this, the 57th Expedition took at least a year to finish, All those shit that happened inside the walls had happened but before they proceed going to their 58th Expedition, they decided to wait for the next 106th Trainee Squad (105th training squad had happened at the end of the 57th Expedition and there's at least 6 months till the next Training Squad hence they decided to do the 58th Expedition after seven months) .**

 **This would be just a small chapter as this is just the "Introduction".**

 **Hope you like it~!**

* * *

"If the humanity's strongest soldier and the girl worth a thousand soldiers would marry, what do you think would happen?"

Hanji's hands that were flipping through piles and piles of papers stopped at what the Commander said.

The Survey Legion was now having a huge problem right now. Through they had a lot of applicants during the 104th training squad, this year's 105th had only gotten them five new soldiers, even thou this was usually the common, but right now to continue their next big step to reach Maria they'll need a lot of soldiers.

"Say Hanji, how many soldiers changed to our legion?" Erwin continued asking her.

Fixing up her eyeglasses, she answered, "There were thirty new soldiers that change to our legion, twenty from Military Corps and ten from the Garrison. We still need at least fifty." Holding her chin with her hand, she continued once more, "Depending on how we use it, we may be able to not only gain more soldiers but we may also be able to raise our soldiers' morality –if that's what you're thinking."

"Then it's decided then. Hanji go and order Levi and Ms. Ackerman to go here." Erwin said while his eyes were still lingering at the papers.

Cupping her right hand to her chest while her left one is in her back, she saluted before complying.

Once he heard the door closing, Erwin let himself lay down on his chair, closing his eyes as he massage the bridge of his nose he thought, _"Hopefully this would work..."_


	2. Agreement

**A/N: I would like to point out to that guessing at the era that Hajime is trying to portray, then I shall say that in that era it was considered normal for relatives to marry -even first cousin hence... (I mean if you know Black Butler or know history and shit then you'll know what I mean ^^)**

* * *

Time felt like forever within the room. The stiff and obstinate air littered around intoxicating those who smell, yet it seems that a wall was covering the two raven hair -for no matter how dense it is they were totally unaffected by it.

Legs crossed, Levi's sharp gaze went to the older man, his eyes was burning from anger that had rose from his heart, narrowing his eyes he said, "What did you said again, Erwin?"

Standing at the corner, Hanji couldn't help but shakes her head seeing how the man still disregards the commander's position and even continued disrespecting him.

But Erwin didn't put attention to it; instead he observes the reaction of the two people from the same clan. Their eyebrows furrowed deeply and eyes were too sharp that as if daggers could be seen flying across to their _target_ –which is him.

Just a moment, the woman's face was tanned red but now it was turning black from anger and madness; the man wasn't in better condition, as soon as he got the meaning, he began to let his murderous aura -that could paralyze an average soldier release.

Coughing, he stared right back at them with his sharp and serious gaze.

"To retake wall Maria, we'll need a lot of soldiers we could get. The main reason why they're afraid of entering our legion is because they're afraid that it would only contribute them sadness and death. If they'll see that the humanity's strongest soldier and the girl worth a thousand soldiers would marry, then they would think that it's not all about fighting, blood and death in our legion but there could also be peace, love and happiness within the legion hence not only increasing our chance of getting more soldiers, but also increasing the morality of our soldiers."

And without even giving them a chance to retort, fixing her glasses, Hanji continued, "And besides, you also need to think about your clan. If what that Kenny said is true, then the Ackerman clan is not only immune from that machine that can "brain wash", but your body is also different from others –which explains why your both stronger than everyone else. Currently, we're trying to check if there's still any member from your clan that is still alive, but so far you're the only alive members we know. Seeing that both of you are not full blooded, if both of you could continue and stronger the bond more, then perhaps we won't only have one or two humanity's strongest soldier known in human history."

Both involved party as soon as remembering that both were at the same clan hurriedly went to secretly observe one another. Being relative is one thing but getting married? Through it was normal and common for relatives to marry, but to marry someone you don't even know a lot is different! - _Especially if your heart already has someone else._

They were of course not angry at each other, why would they? After that incident, Mikasa started to respect and trust Levi a bit more while Levi on the other hand, up until now had only sees her as a _"cadet who can/may have skill equal to me with only our experience different"._ But that was all to it, nothing more, nothing less.

Seeing as they're still uncooperative, Erwin sighed. His fingers were massaging the bridge of his nose as he tried to settle this.

"How about this, assuming both of you are still alive after the retaking of the Maria _, you can split up_."

Hearing his last four words, the two that was in a staring contest just now, shifted their gaze back at the commander. Taking this as a sign to continue, he continued, "Although what Hanji said is true but the same can be said if you were to marry to someone else and spread the bloodline. The only real reason were doing this is to get enough soldiers for our next plan. If we got enough soldiers but you two would suddenly "break up" then they'll be disheartened and would think that this was just a strategy to get a lot of soldiers after all, hence completing destroying the main point of this as they might leave again and this time with more as seeing how bad we are to do underhand tricks. That's why the best time that you would break up is after the plan is finish –besides perhaps with that illusion, it would drive them motivated along the way."

"I still don't see the benefit we get with this." Levi scoffed.

But as soon as Levi let out those words, a voice from a corner of the room answered, "The chance of those "pesky brat" who always bother you would reduce as seeing you have a wife. The same thing can be said for you too, Mikasa."

Both Levi and Mikasa shifted their gaze to her. Although both did encounter people like that some of the times, but they were never troubled by it as they could just easily avoid or ignore them and if worse comes to worst, they can just _threaten them until they have no choice but to leave them_.

Seeing as Hanji's persuasion was failing, Erwin let out a deep breath, grabbing their attention.

"With this, you don't need to work with a lot of papers anymore and Mikasa can spend most of her time with her brother and friends while going in different places for the said plan."

Now this has gained their interest to the point that you can see stars in their eyes as they look blankly at him. Of course, knowing how stubborn this two are, Erwin had prepared a trump card to get their agreement. Levi has always hated that he need to work with a lot of papers and how he only get some few sleep, hence he gave this out to make him agree. As for Mikasa, Erwin knows how much she is _"devoted"_ to her brother and hence had hated the fact that Eren is always cage up. If she was given a chance to give him freedom just even for a moment, he knows _she'll do it_.

Thinking as same as this, the both involved parties thought it out. Through her mom told her to be serious when finding a partner to marry, it's not like they were really going to marry right? It was just a pretend, and beside if this pretending means the freedom of her _"family"_ , then why not? Well, it's not like they would be forever, for if they were indeed still alive after everything, they could just break up as what normally sad couple do – _except they're not couple._

Looking at each other eyes they silently sighed and nodded at one another before both saying together.

"Fine."

The corner of his lips raised, Erwin stand up and gave them some final words.

Looking at both of them he instructed, "Good, now while waiting for the preparations and the date on when and where you'll announce, make sure to make up a story about how you've fallen in love so it would be believable that you both truly love each other and to act really like a couple. You can start acting from tomorrow –or even today onwards." Then he continued, "You may leave now Cadet Ackerman and Levi."

Mikasa, out of habit immediately stood up and put her fisted hand in her chest while the other hand at her back to salute the commander, seeing this Levi rolled his eyes and cross his arms as he lazily stood up –the stars in both their eyes now replace by a serious gaze.

Just as they were about to leave, Erwin remembered something and warned them, "Remember that this is a secret assignment for both of you hence it's best to not tell this to anyone –including friends or family members."

Mikasa stood stiffened for a moment. Levi had walked pass her and walk away. Of course she knew that this was a secret plan but still... Inhaling and exhaling deeply, she promised not to say so and went off following Levi out of the room.


End file.
